Magnum Drill
|altername = 螺旋牙 |type = Equipment |origin = Unknown |source = Top 50 Decoder |price = $6250 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = / 72 |damageB = / 1238 |damageC = / 5013 |accuracy = 100% |recoil = 30% |rateoffire = 80% |weightloaded = 7% |zombiez = 18 |knockback = 10% |stun = 76% |magazine = 35 / 35 50 / 35 (Expert) |fire = Automatic Melee |ammotype = |reloadtime = 2.5 seconds |addon = |used = Counter-Terrorist, Terrorist |system = sgdrill }}Magnum Drill is a grade equipment in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The Magnum Drill is a combination of a 4 Gauge, 35-rounds shotgun with a drill at the end. Even though it is a shotgun, it is listed in the Equipment slot. Magnum Drill's defining feature is that it comes with a special knockback effect which is only available in Zombie Modes and Zombie Scenario. Originally obtainable for permanent once the player obtains all 4 different characters during its debut letter collection event (or through Transcendence Decoder A for Japan and Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies), the Magnum Drill can be obtained from the latest Top 50 Decoder and Top 50 Unlimited Decoder. Very rarely, it will show up as a Bingo completion prize. :Details: Right-click to perform frontal melee damage that has an 82% chance to knock back enemies. Melee Damage: 72 (Normal), 1238 (Zombie), 5013 (Scenario) Release date *South Korea: 28 January 2016 *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 2 February 2016 *China: 3 February 2016 *Japan: 17 February 2016 *CSNZ: 11 May 2016 *Indonesia: 12 August 2016 Advantages *High damage for both modes, increased when enhanced *High penetration power in B mode *Very good knock-back in Zombie Hero *Lightweight *High magazine size, fast reload *Moderate recoil *High accuracy even while jumping or climbing ladders Disadvantages *B mode is ineffective towards humans *Extremely loud *Expensive price *Low spare ammo *Slow draw time *Low rate of fire on secondary mode and a slight delay while using Drill mode *Very low armor penetration in B Mode compared to other melees *Cannot shoot underwater in A mode Combat Tips The main draw to this weapon is its high damage, high penetration power, and it is a weapon commonly seen on Zombie Modes - its role suits both offensive and defensive use. When using it offensively especially in non-zombie modes, it does help to pay attention to the ammo count. It only has one spare magazine, so make sure the shots count. In zombie modes, the common tactic to use this weapon is to stun with a few shots (crouching gives better control of its recoil) and then strike with the alt-fire. Care must be taken when using it against light zombies and Sting Fingers with the drill's knockback, it is best to have them backed into a corner then follow it with a killing blow. If not, it is best used as a chokepoint defending weapon. For the record, the maximum range of its B-mode is 4 meters - on par with Sting Finger's tentacles skill. Keep in mind that latency will affect the Magnum Drill's secondary fire mode and causing you to take a few seconds more to land a hit, so time your swings properly. It's important to note that a headshot with the alt-fire can deal up to 10,000+ HP damage against zombies with depleted armor, and using Deadly Shot with it can score quite the damage against a horde, best used as a desperation attack. Its drilling mode can damage targets through solid objects too. For its use in Zombie Scenario, the drill can deal up to 1000 ~ 7000 damage per shot towards zombies, particularly against bosses. The alt-fire deals up to 20,000 ~ 70,000 damage with each swing, making short work of large Juggernauts. Be mindful of using it against Venom Guard, especially in Hard stages. Obtaining Procedure The Magnum Drill can be obtained by collecting 4 cards during its first release: South Korea= |-| TW/HK= |-| China= Variants ; +6 Magnum Drill Chimera Enhanced version of Magnum Drill with +3 damage and +3 ammo (50). It can be obtained by undergoing Premium Weapon Enhancement for the original Magnum Drill. ; Transcendence Magnum Drill Gold Golden edition of the Magnum Drill with enhanced features. Its level is the same as +6 Magnum Drill Chimera. This is a shotgun fed with 50 rounds of 4-gauge and it's also equipped with a massive drill that can penetrate and crush enemies. *A marker will be shown at the crosshair after dealing a successful hit. *Unlimited spare ammo in Scenario modes. :Detailed function: You can make a melee attack with 82% of knockback that deals damage of Normal 78, Zombie 1609, and Scenario 6516 in front of you with right mouse click. Gallery Magnum Drill= File:Sgdrill_viewmodel.png|View model File:Sgdrill_viewmodel2.png|Ditto, drilling File:Magnumdrillworld.png|World model File:Sgdrill_shell.png|Ammo shell sgdrill.jpg|South Korea teaser poster File:Magnumdrill_poster_korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Magnumdriltwhkpos.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Sgdrill_jp.jpg|Japan poster File:Gerardwithmagnumdrill.jpg|China poster Magnumdrill poster idn.jpg|Indonesia poster Sgdrill 01-1-1024x768.png|Gerard with Magnum Drill File:Magdrillscreen.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Magdrillscreen1.jpg|Ditto, B mode MagnumDrillCBOX.jpg|Obtained the fourth letter from Mileage Decoder MD.png|Obtained from Top 50 Decoder SGdrill bingo.jpg|Obtained From Bingo Shooting sound Ditto, drilling File:Magnum Drill - Counter Strike Nexon Zombies File:Counter-Strike Online Chin Trailer - Magnum Drill, Chain Grenade, Destroyer & M950 Attack File:Magnum Drill Complete Review (Counter-Strike Online) File:CSO How overpowered is 'Magnum Drill' ? File:CSO - Magnum Drill Review Yearly Weapon 2016-0 File: CSO-INDONESIA Server Testing Magnum Drill at Dead End |-| Expert= File:Sgdrillenh_viewmodel.png|View model File:Magundrillenh_expert.png|World model Trivia *The words "SG DRILL" and a shark etching (sea monster if enhanced) can be seen on the weapon's body. *The animation played in third person view when engaging the drill is similar to the SKULL-8's secondary fire mode. *Previously, there's a bug in which players' hands are invisible in first person view while wielding the weapon in the same way as with the THANATOS-9. This bug has been fixed in a later update. *This is the second weapon from equipment slot that can be enhanced after RPG-7. **After enhancement, the magazine size is extended to 50. *The Transcendence Magnum Drill Gold has a chrome effect, indicating that it has buff effects, same as the other Transcendent Weapons. **This is first lunar new year weapon which also included in Transcendence Series. *There is a bug where when you shoot underwater, it double it's rate of fire. But it does not do any damage or consume any ammo. Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:High knockback weapon Category:Transcendent (Grade)